Incertidudes
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Porque no siempre uno tiene las respuestas para todos y estos enamorados no son la excepción, no siempre supieron lo que sentían. ¿Por la misma razón? No, exactamente.
1. ¿Obsesión o amor?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**~Incertidudes~**

**I. ¿Obsesión o amor?**

**Arcturus &amp; Lysandra Black.**

Arcturus, por alguna razón, tiene una especie de «obsesión» con Lysandra. No entiende cómo se puede sentir tan bien cuando la ve caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tampoco comprende porque, al verla caminar con otro chico, posee la intención de querer maldecir al malnacido en turno. ¡Por Morgana, que su «obsesión» lo está volviendo loco! No es que sea completamente racional, pero debe de tener algo de coherencia.

¡Y por culpa de ésta su mundo está de cabeza!

Duda que sea «obsesión», debe de ser otra cosa. ¿Qué? Ni idea.

Se hizo una serie de posibles respuestas pero la única que descartó totalmente, porque para él es de lo más absurdo, es el amor. No puede estar «enamorado» de Lysandra; es ridículo solo pensarlo.

Lysandra es antípatica, gruñona, pedante... pero también sonríe dulcemente, es tierna cuando está leyendo sus libros...

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tan ciego puede ser Arcturus? Es obvio que se ha «enamorado».


	2. ¡Odio al novio de mi hermana!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**~Incertidudes~**

**II. ¡Odio al novio de mi hermana!**

**Petunia &amp; Lily Evans.**

A Petunia le desagrada completamente el _inteligente _novio de su hermanita, no entiende cómo alguien con el intelecto de Lily puede rebajarse al nivel de salir con un... un... ¡anormal! Gruñe cada vez que los ve tomado de la mano, como su pulcra hermana le escribe cartas a ese vago, el hecho de que a veces suspira por él. ¡Como una torpe enamorada de preparatoria! Y Lily es cualquier cosa menos torpe.

El torpe es James Potter, si fuera bruja se encargaría de _ese._

La que debe salir con su hermana es ella: está siempre a su lado —aunque se lleven un _poco _mal—, le da consejos, le prestó sus juguetes... ¡por obvias razones la novi_a_ de su hermana debió ser ella: Petunia Evans; no un torpe, bobo, parásito fenómeno! Le rechina los dientes sólo pensar el momento en que les contó su _hermosa _relación.

Bufa exasperada, ¿hay algo que puede hacer?

Absolutamente nada.


	3. De nutrias y conejos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**~Incertidudes~**

**III. De nutrias y conejos.**

**Hermione Granger &amp; Luna Lovegood.**

—¡Por enésima vez, Luna, los _nargles _no existen! —le grita una irritada Hermione a la susodicha, quien mantiene su sonrisa soñadora.

Ambas se encuentran uno de los múltiples pasillos de Hogwarts, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que mencionó a las criaturas que sólo ella puede ver y, por ende, creer en ellas; a Lovegood no le afecta esos comentarios, sabe que siempre habrán personas que no creerán en algo hasta que tenga base teórica. y Hermione Granger no es la excepción.

—Lo que digas —le menciona con calma, propia de ella. Aunque ahora ya sabe esos extraños sentimientos que ha estado sintiendo por la sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

La respuesta se resume en una palabra:

Amor.

Sí, de ella. Mas no ha dicho nada porque sabe que ésta ama a Ronald; ¿interesante? Sí, y mucho. Nadie escoge a quién amar y ellas no son la excepción.

Quizá, en otro momento, encuentre a alguien que corresponda sus sentimientos.


	4. Carta de una reunión desastrosa

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**~Incertidudes~**

**IV. Carta de una reunión desastrosa en Sortilegios Weasley.**

**Teddy Lupin &amp; Louis Weasley.**

* * *

**Querido Teddy.**

En realidad no debería estarte escribiendo, ya que papá todavía está muy enrabiado por la escenita que "hicimos" en la tienda del tío George; aunque fue un poquito exagerado, sólo nos besamos y ya. ¡Ni que fuera del otro mundo!

Sé que el tío Harry ya debió intercerder por ti, lo que agradezco (sería muy malo que jugaran tiro al blanco contigo, pero... no nos vamos a engañar, soy "algo" vengativo). ¡Hmp! Me siento totalmente indingando, sabes, papá ya ni me deja ir a la tienda de la esquina yo solo, ¡cree que un cualquiera me va a toquetear, _sérieux, pas étonnant jeu de Quidditch*_!

Te agradecería si no volvieras a La Madriguera hasta que la situación se enfríe, ni a mi papá, Victorie o Dominique les hace gracia. Y el tío Ron es un grandísimo exagerado, no preguntes porqué.

Sólo espero que mamá pueda tranquilizarlos, sino... mejor no hablemos de eso.

_**Passage**.**_

* * *

**Comentario: **¡Y este es el último drabble! Espero que haya sido de su agrado xD

La traducción de las francés son:

*_En serio, no en balde juego Quidditch._

**_Adiós._

Al ser Louis y Teddy novios supongo que el primero le debió enseñar un poco de francés al segundo. En caso contrario, fingamos que lo hizo ;P

Ciaossu.


End file.
